Odyseja cz.2
Gdy dopłynęli na ląd, ujrzeli jak okiem sięgnąć tylko las. Na ziemi leżała masa pomarańczowego przez ząb czasu igliwia, oraz krzaków. Wszyscy marynarze wzieli swoje rzeczy (dwójka została na straży zacumowanej łodzi) i wyruszyli w głąb lądu. Ściółka trzeszczała pod ich butami. Kaczuś dziarsko maszerował, Kapitan wyglądał jakby szedł na szubienicę, a Atleta pożerał słoik masy kajmakowej wydłubując ją palcem wielkości rączki od siekiery strażackiej po czym przystawiając maź do twarzy i zasysać do filtrów maski. -Ej, ty. Co ty nie wiesz że tym się chleb smaruje?- zaczął Kaczuś. -Przeca na chleb to tylko plebs daje. Matka cię tak nauczyła, wieśniaku. Kaczuś zwolnił krok, i zrobił się czerwony jak najprawdziwsza lawa. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego, zaciekawieni co zrobi, ale ten po prostu machnął skrzydłem. -Może jesteś olbrzymem, ale już dwa razy prawie cię zgwałciłem. -Sklej wary lapsie. Atleta uderzył pięścią o pobliski korzeń, powodując że wbił się po czubek w ziemię jak wciągnięty przez czarną dziurę. Kaczuś spojrzał na niego z politowaniem. -I cio, naś malusi bobasek juź się wysialał bo go objaziłem za bycie spiej*olonym wieśniakusiem, cio? Puppchicka był pewien że wysoki jak trójka dorosłych mężczyzn stojących na sobie i szeroki jak sofa, muskularny olbrzym złapie i połamie kaczora, ale ten po prostu strzelił parą z filtrów, tak gorącą iż wypaliła dwie łyse dziury w trawie tam gdzie jej dotknęła, obydwaj rzucili sobie ostatnie, krwiożercze spojrzenie i ruszyli dalej. Po pewnym czasie las zaczął przypominać raczej dżunglę. Dodajmy wyjątkowo pomieszaną. Pomiędzy drzewami iglastymi i liściastymi typowymi dla europejskich klimaów, rosły aloesy i inne rośliny tropikalne. Atleta co jakiś czas robił zdjęcia telefonem. Im dalej w las, tym ten bardziej przypominał amazońską dżunglę nie tylko wyglądem, lecz dźwiękami. W oddali było słychać smętne kumkanie ropuch, krzyki i wrzaski małp oraz piski ptaków. Kaczuś ponownie zanudzał wszystkich opowiadaniem, tym razem o tym jak utknął w korku przez cały dzień. Szli tak dobre dwie godziny, gdy w końcu Puppchicka powiedział do Kapitana o tym, co go nurtuje. -Skoro to półwysep rzekomo jakiegoś tam uśmiechu, no to czemu jest dżunglą. Chodzi o to że szympansy się czasami śmieją jak wariaty? Bo widziałem taki filmik na You.... -Nie, to tylko symbolicznie. Wiecie. Na przykład Grenlandia czyli z angielskiego Greenland, co można przetłumaczyć na Zielony Ląd. A Grenlandia jest przecie ośnieżona. Proste. Kaczuś wtrącił się: -Ale jak coś się nazywa, to ta nazwa powinna coś znaczyć chyba. Na przykład takie lody w rożku. Wiadomo co to jest. A takie bzdety jak ta wyspa, to ktoś se pomyśli że to wyspa klaunów, a tu dżungla. Kapitan trzasnął ręką o czoło, po czym zatrzymał się i obrócił w stronę marynarzy. -Dobra, tutaj się rozbijemy. Wszyscy wyjęli z plecaków namioty, garnki oraz jedzenie. Gdy Atleta rozpalał ognisko w dość widowiskowy sposób pocierając ręce tak długo że zajęły się żywym ogniem po czym dotykając nimi bierwion. Kaczuś pochylił się nad ogniskiem, zdjął majtki i na oczach wszystkich wystrzelił z miksera kroczowego pianą która zgasiła ogień. Atleta wyglądał tak jakby kaczor zamordował jego rodzinę. Kapitan widząc zagrożenie sięgnął do kieszeni po amulet. Kaczuś uśmiechnął się złośliwie, założył majtki z głośnym trzaskiem gumki i mruknął: -Co za ciemnogród. Potem wyjął z piór amulet, skierował wzrok na polanę i krzyknął: -Pactum Hauserikus! Z amuletu wyleciała żółta kula światła, zawirowała nad polaną jak latająca mucha, trzasnęła o ziemię, błysnęło i w miejscu w którym przed chwilą się roztrzaskała, stał niepomalowany, kwadratowy jednorodzinny dom. Wszyscy wyruszyli w jego stronę, kapitan otworzył drzwi i ukazała im się pustka. Wtedy zobaczyli że spory kawał ściany wylatuje z domu, a w powstałym otworze po opadnięciu tynku i pyłu zobaczyli Atletę. -Drzwi dla mnie.- wyjaśnił widząc minę Kapitana. Dom wyglądał, pomijając dziurę jak pokój służący do badań nad deprywacją sensoryczną. Zero mebli, tapet ani wykładzin. Monotonny, szary kolor betonu pokrywał wszystkie powierzchnie. Puppchicka wyjął śpiwór, położył na betonowej podłodze, i wszedł do niego. Atleta postawił radio koło swojego namiotu, który natarczywie postawił wewnątrz domu, wbijając pale utrzymujące go gołymi pięściami. Z odbiornika wylatywały co jakiś czas zdeformowane słabą jakością kawałki utworu "Maj", przerywane białym szumem. Kaczuś siedział na rozkładanym, ledwo utrzymującym jego muskulaturę leżaku, i czytał gazetę. Kiedy z radia usłyszał: "Kocham ten kraj!", wystawił głowę nad pismo i burknął: -Te, ciemnogrodzianin weź puść coś normalnego, na przykład "Its okay to be gay". -Zamknij się pier*olony żetonie.- krzyknął Atleta i uderzył pięścią o ziemię, przebijając się przez beton tak, że jego ręka wrżnęła się po łokieć w ziemię. Wtedy Kaczuś wyjął kolejny amulet. -Pactum Locomotus. Wtedy przez chwilę zobaczyli turkusową, lśniącą smugę i sekundę później, na leżaku pojawił się złoty dym który szybko się ulotnił, natomiast Kaczuś który znajdował się tam przed chwilą, siedział tuż przy radiu. Wtedy Atleta złapał go za krocze i zmiażdżył je w dłoni. Kaczor odskoczył, i z miejsca w którym znajdował się mikser wystawały przez rozerwane majtki kable oraz szczępy mięsa. Pióra dookoła krocza były zakrwawione. Atleta trzymał w ręku coś co wyglądało jak zmiażdżona kupa złomu, co było niedawno dumą i chlubą Kaczusia. Kapitan prawie udusił się ze śmiechu a Puppchicka parsknął, podczas gdy ptak miotał się po pokoju. -Oj, drogi Kaczusiu, wiesz chyba iż na naszym statku, czy nie na nim obowiązuje zakaz pedałowania.- rzekł Kapitan, i pogroził kaczorowi palcem. Minęło kilka minut zanim udało się im uspokoić kaczora, i kolejne kilka zanim przylutowali mu do krocza teraz bardzo uszkodzony mikser. Po tym wszystkim wszyscy spokojnie zasnęli. Atleta skulił się jak pies koło swojego namiotu w którym mieściła się jedynie jego głowa, Kaczuś schował głowę pod skrzydło a cała reszta pokryła się w śpiworach. Puppchickę w środku nocy obudziły kroki, wyraźnie słyszalne. Zobaczył w ciemności postać która zmierzała w jego stronę. Natychmiast zaczął udawać że nadal śpi, gdy to coś pochyliło się nad nim i zaczęło trącać palcem jego penis przez śpiwór. Puppchicka poczuł iż z każdym dotknięciem, jest coraz bardziej podniecony, więc jak najbardziej wiarygodnie obrócił się tak, iż przygniótł palec. -Au! Usłyszał jak ten ktoś ucieka, po czym popadł w objęcia Morfeusza. Nie spał jednak zbyt długo, gdyż zbudził go Kapitan. Puppchicka poderwał się gdy tylko go ujrzał. Myślał że to jakiś upiór. Twarz miał pobielałą z przerażenia, oczy rozwarte, a gdy mówił tryskał śliną. -Wstawaj. Wstawaj. No już! Puppchicka rozpiął śpiwór tak szybko, jak pozwalały mu na to nerwy oraz drżące ręce i pobiegł za kapitanem. Po pewnym czasie zobaczył iż marynarze biegają dookoła, z zapuchniętymi oczyma, a Atleta majstruje coś przy radiu. Nigdzie nie było widać Kaczusia. Wybiegli z domu, i rozbiegli się w las dookoła. Słońce dopiero co wstało, i trawa była mokra od rosy. W pewnym momencie Puppchicka spytał: -A co się stało? Kapitan zatrzymał się na chwilę, i odpowiedział: -Kurde, coś nam zabrało dwóch chłopaków. Starszego bosmana Mooba i bosmana Kaczusia o ile się nie mylę. Puppchicka z jednej strony poczuł strach, a z drugiej ulgę z powodu zniknięcia kaczora. Biegli dalej przez las, szukając jakichkolwiek śladów, do czasu aż nie zobaczyli na ziemi odcisku stopy. Kaczej. Szli tropami tak daleko, i tak szybko jakby na ich końcu znajdował się skarb szukany od wieków. Ślady jednak nie prowadziły do bogactw, ani nawet nie do Kaczusia. Tam gdzie się urwały znajdowało się coś, co spowodowało u dwójki mężczyzn głębokie, skrajne przerażenie. Marynarz powieszony na gałęzi drzewa liną. Miał wyrwaną rękę, oraz nogę. Z rozprutego brzucha wystawała plątanina użylnionego mięsa podobnego do węża - jelita. Zakrwawiony mundur był rozdarty, a sutki wyciętę niemalże z chirurgiczną precyzją, w przeciwieństwie do brutalnego rozcięcia na brzuchu. Twarz miała otwarte oczy, a raczej oko ponieważ drugie dyndało na nerwie wzrokowym, i spoglądało bezmyślnie w ziemię. Usta wyglądały jakby ktoś chciał je na siłę otworzyć tak, iż pękła szczęka. Zęby były potłuczone. Kaptian cofnął się i mruknął: -O k*rwa. Predator. Nagle za nimi pojawił się zadyszany Atleta, spojrzał na ciało i ryknął: -Wiedziałem, no wiedziałem że ten kaczor w końcu kogoś zabije! Po czym kopnął w drzewo, powodując iż spory kawałek próchna pokryty mchem odpadł i roztrzaskał się o ziemię. Wkrótce zbiegli się też inni marynarze. Niektórzy po ujrzeniu zwłok cofnęli się, wielu też zwróciło część zawartości żołądka. Od czasu do czasu pstrykały aparaty w telefonach. Puppchicka zaczął myśleć. Czy Kaczuś naprawdę zamordował marynarza? To było niemożliwe, co prawda miał morderczą broń i był bardzo silny, ale nie był psychopatą. Kilka następnych dni szukali po wyspie Kaczusia, aż w końcu do domu w wyjątkowo deszczowy dzień wrócił Atleta, trzymając swoimi palcami grubości rolek papieru toaletowego coś co wyglądało jak pióro. Kacze. -Panie kapitanie, wziąłem i żem to znalazłem przy budynku sejmu. Tam chyba zwiał. Kaptian zasępił się. -Świetnie. Budynek rządu tej zapyziałej dziury. Puppchicka zapytał bardzo zdziwiony: -To tu jest prezydent? -Tak.- odparł kapitan naciągając kurtkę -Musimy tam szybko iść. Ja, ty, Atleta, Dawg, Patch, Andrzej, Mark, Marek i Jod. Z tłumu wyszło sześciu marynarzy, jeden z nich miał przylepione do prawej nogi pełno pijawek. Gdy ubrali się tak by nie przemoknąć, wyruszyli dżunglą. Rośliny kołysały się narwanie przez wichurę, deszcz zacinał a błoto i kałuże było wszędzie. W pewnym momencie musieli przejść przez wielki tunel zrobiony z spróchniałego pnia, przewalonego nad smaganą i wzburzaną deszczem rzeką . Gdy tylko do niego weszli, ze sklepienia tuż pod nogi Atlety wyleciała wielka skolopendra. Ten podskoczył, i rozbił głową oraz nogą próchno, powodując iż reszta przyśpieszyła kroku a sam olbrzym wpadł do wody. Nikt się nie martwił, ponieważ wychodził z gorszych opałów. Dopiero gdy wkroczyli pod wielkie jodły rzucające piękny cień, Atleta dołączył do nich, cały mokry. Z jego filtrów nie buchała już para, a zamiast tego kapała wrząca woda. Gdy wyszli z lasu na polanę, kapitan krzyknął: -Oto i budynek rządu! Nie tego się spodziewał. Myślał raczej o pięknym gmachu lub ogromnym pałacu, ale na pewno nie o wielkim wieżowcu z neonem głoszącym: "Rząd & Sejm". Zero ochrony, zero wojska. Tak więc weszli obrotowymi drzwiami. Atleta prawie zmiażdżył je swoim ciałem. We wnętrzu budynku było ciepło i sucho. Kapitan zdjął kurtkę. Zobaczyli recepcję, oraz poczekalnię. Po jednej stronie pokoju były drzwi, a po drugiej winda z której wyszedł człowiek niosąc drukarkę trzaskającą iskrami. Za ladą recepcji siedziała podejrzanie męsko wyglądająca kobieta. Puppchicka mógł przysiąc że gdy do niej podszedł zobaczył meszek pod nosem. -Tak? - zapytała. -No....my tutaj nie mamy przepustki ale....- odparł kapitan. -Ależ to nic nie szkodzi, wystarczy tylko że sprawdzimy czy czasem nie macie broni, pokwitujecie jeden taki papier, czy tam świstek. -Ależ mamy!- krzyknął Atleta, po czym wyjął z kieszeni podrobione wcześniej identyfikatory i położył je na ladzie -Mamy skierowanie od prezydenta na ostatnie piętro. Recepcjonistka zapaliła papierosa, wypuściła na nich z ust kłąb dymu i mruknęła: -Ostatnie piętro? Tam nie możecie iść, bo wiecie.... Tu zniżyła głos i przybliżyła się do nich, strzepując popiół na lśniącą, marmurową podłogę. -....mamy tam rzeczy do których publika i media nie mogą mieć dostępu. -Ale my w ogóle nie zamierzamy tam nic ruszać. Zostawiliśmy coś w środku. Kobieta sprawdziła coś za biurkiem, i wyciągnęła z szuflady jakąś listę. -Dobra, tylko sprawdzę czy te identyfikatory są.... Puppchicka w przypływie adrenaliny zaczął sklecać zdania tak by brzmiały najprawdopodobniej jak to możliwe. -Nie trzeba, pokazałem je innej recepcjonistce, tej co była przed panią na dziennej zmianie, tylko wyszliśmy i żeśmy wtedy zapomnieli to wziąć, no w środku, a jak wyszliśmy było już zamknięte. -No dobrze. Tam jest winda, wybierzcie ostatnie piętro a ja za ten czas sprawdzę te legitki. Marynarze pobiegli i przepychali się do windy, trochę zbyt entuzjastycznie bo recepcjonistka spojrzała na nich zdziwiona. Zmieściło się ich w środku 6. Na sam dół. Po chwili winda wróciła, i wszedł do niej Atleta, ledwo się mieszcząc, nawet przykucnięty. Jego ciało rozpychając się wygięło trochę drzwi i ściany. Następni byli kapitan i Puppchicka. Po dotarciu na dół ich oczom ukazał się marmurowy korytarz z masą drzwi, oraz podłogą wyłożoną czarnymi i czerwonymi kafelkami. Ile czasu zajmie im znalezienie Kaczusia, i czy zdążą przed tym jak dowiedzą się że ich identyfikatory są podrobione? Wszak muszą przeszukać pokój po pokoju. W momencie gdy ostatni człowiek w garniturze wszedł do czwartych drzwi, oni otworzyli pierwsze, spodziewając się ujrzeć biuro. Jednak tego nie zobaczyli. Cały pokój był jednym wielkim labiryntem terrariów różnych rozmiarów pełnych rozmaitych zwierząt, piętrzących się tak iż wyglądały jak niesamowita iluzja optyczna. Starali się trzymać razem, ale kapitan zarządził iż szybciej znajdą Kaczusia rozdzielając się. Atleta musiał zostać przy drzwiach, gdyż był zbyt szeroki by zmieścić się między terrariami. Puppchice wyjątkowo spodobało się bardzo jedno, wielkości garażu w którym siedzieli lew i lwica, wypoczywając na niesamowicie realistycznej sawannie. Na suficie były szyny po których poruszały się jak na wyciągu narciarskim zawieszone na hakach przenośne klatki. Szli przez menażerię, wiedzieli że muszą znaleźć Kaczusia, lecz tutaj nawet po kilkunastu minutach nie czuli zmęczenia, ponieważ było tu zbyt pięknie. W uszach rozbrzmiewała im masa rozmaitych, zwierzęcych dźwięków. Puppchicka jednak natrafił na coś co wyjątkowo go zainteresowało. Korytarz z napisem: "Morze" Na drugim końcu korytarza były rozsuwane automatycznie drzwi. Gdy tylko Puppchicka przekroczył próg, zamarł. Po części ze strachu, po części z wrażenia. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się że znajduje się w wodzie, ale tak naprawdę był to po prostu przeźroczysty, szklany korytarz z metalową podłogą. Dookoła było morze. Dosłownie. Rafy koralowe, ławice małych ryb wyglądające jak czarne chmury, i inne wodne stworzenia. Wyglądało to tak jakby wycięto foremką kawałek oceanu. Klimat jednak psuły monitory w tunelu które migały napisami takimi jak "Rekin tępogłowy", czy "Kałamarnica Humbolta" zmieniającymi się co sekundę. Podłoga wyglądała jak migająca taneczna mata, poprzez odbicie wody od czasu do czasu przysłaniane przez jakieś większe lub mniejsze morskie stworzenie. Szedł dalej, od czasu do czasu korytarz skręcał. W pewnym momencie ściemniło się tak iż Puppchicka myślał że w budynku padło zasilanie, lecz spojrzał w górę i ujrzał wielkiego, majestatycznego płetwala błękitnego który właśnie przepływał nad tunelem. Jego penis zachaczył o szklaną ścianę, powodując małe pęknięcie. Puppchicka zaśmiał sie po czym pobiegł dalej. Trzaski jego sportowych butów o metal niosły się echem. W pewnym momencie zobaczył że podwodny korytarz kieruje się w dół stromymi schodami z barierką pośrodku. Puppchicka zjechał na niej, nie zwracając uwagi że robi się coraz ciemniej, i ciemniej. Gdy schody się skończyły, znalazł się niby w tym samym korytarzu, ale całkowicie innym. Oświetlały go tylko okratowane lampy, zaś zamiast wody była....pustka. Czarna pustka pozbawiona jakiegokolwiek światła. Skierował wzrok na kolejny monitor przywieszony do sufitu. "Strefa Abisalna. Uprzedza się o szczególną ostrożność ze szkłem. Jakikolwiek przeciek skończy się śmiercią.". Wyruszył dalej. Teraz nie wiedział czy znajdzie drogę z powrotem, bo parę lamp migało. Nagle spojrzał na jedną ze ścian korytarza, i pomyślał że dostanie ataku serca. Coś się w niego wpatrywało - mianowicie wielka kałamarnica, z okiem wielkości piłki nożnej, mackami długości autobusu, oraz gigantycznym torsem falującym jak przerażająca parodia sukni balowej. Kałamarnica Kolosalna. Puppchicka podszedł do ściany, i zapukał w szkło. Wielki głowonóg przewrócił okiem, i odpłynął wymachując mackami zakończonymi szponami. Nieco dalej natrafił na kolejnego dziwoląga - nagiego ślimaka morskiego przypominającego chodzący, zmutowany pompon cheerleaderki. Potem zobaczył schody, ale korytarz doń prowadzący był zablokowany wiązkami lasera. Puppchicka wyjął scyzoryk z kieszeni, po czym dotknął ostrzem jednej z wiązek. Narzędzie roztopiło się dokładnie w miejscu w którym dotknęło czerwonego promienia, więc zdecydował że raczej nie wejdzie tam. Wrócił z powrotem na górę, mozolnie wlokąc się po schodach, teraz już bardzo zmęczony, lecz w ich połowie zatrzymał go pędzący z góry i potykający się kapitan. -Już wiedzą! Już wiedzą!- krzyczał zasapany -Słyszałem jak mówili żeby wysłali tu jakiegoś ochroniarza. Musisz coś wykombinować! Wtedy to z góry zbiegli pozostali marynarze. Puppchice zaczął kiełkować w głowie pewien plan. Stał w miejscu, i czekał. Po minucie usłyszał kroki, i zza rogu wychylił się mężczyzna w czerwonym garniturze, z irokezem dotykającym sklepienia tunelu podwodnego. W ręku trzymał paralizator, natomiast przy pasie dyndała kabura na pistolet. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Puppchickę jakby był jedyną nadzieją. Ochroniarz zbliżał się coraz bardziej. Gdy już prawie ich dotknął, Puppchicka krzyknął: -Teraz! Wszyscy marynarze powalili na ziemię mężczyznę. Wtedy jeden z nich wziął z kieszeni kamień i trzasnął w ścianę korytarza. Do środka zaczęła wlewać się woda. Wszyscy wystrzelili jak z procy, niektórzy nie trafiali w stopnie. Ochroniarz starał się biec za nimi, ale potykał się wciąż, i od czasu do czasu strzelał z pistoletu, zawsze trafiając w ściany, powodując kolejne dziury. Teraz woda sięgała im do kolan. Zbliżali się coraz bardziej do drzwi. Wtedy ochroniarz strzelił w pęknięcie spowodowane penisem wieloryba. To się stało w ułamku sekundy. Spora część korytarza po prostu odpadła, i woda podniosła się do ich piersi. Drzwi były tuż za rogiem. Nagle usłyszeli krzyki ochroniarza. Puppchicka obrócił się za siebie i zobaczył że mężczyzna jest pożerany przez wielkiego, tłustego żarłacza białego. Woda dookoła nich zrobiła się czerwona, i pełna poszarpanej tkanki. Gdy tylko drzwi się rozsunęły, przeskoczyli przez nie w ostatnim momencie. Troszeczkę wody ulało się przez szparę w drzwiach i rozpłynęło się po podłodze. Byli wszyscy. Przemoczeni, ale żywi. Znowu pośród terrariów. Wyruszyli w stronę drzwi i zobaczyli że Atleta jest sparaliżowany. -Chciałem go rąbnąć, a....ale on miał to elektryczne pudło i mnie sparaliżowało. Moja rasa jest na to wrażliwa, a ja jestem w po-połowie Robotnikiem, więc mnie też złapało.- powiedział. Po chwili wstał, i wyprostował się jakby wstał po bardzo udanym śnie. Nie czekając ani chwili, ani nie bacząc na przerażonych marynarzy, kapitan wrócił na korytarz, i otworzył drugie drzwi. Wszyscy weszli. Było to coś w stylu wielkiego, wyłożonego czarnymi ceramicznymi płytkami okrągłego pokoju z półokrągłym sufitem. Po pokoju latały bardzo szybko półprzeźroczyste hologramy planet i asteroid, a każda krzyczała głosem bardzo starego, schorowanego mężczyzny: -Szczęś! Szczęś! Puppchicka poczuł się tak jakby zanurzył głowę w wodzie, gdy przez jego klatkę piersiową przeleciał Saturn wielkości piłki lekarskiej rechocząc jak wariat. Atleta zaczął gonić Jowisza a kapitan zaczął robić sobie selfie. Po około minucie w końcu jeden marynarz powiedział: -Dobra, tu go nie ma. Wszyscy wyszli z pomieszczenia, nagle niesamowicie poważni, orientując się iż przebywają na tym terenie nielegalnie. Puppchicka powoli zamknął drzwi za sobą gdy już nikogo nie było, i prawie wybuchając śmiechem gdy dwójka małych Plutonów zaczęła odbijać się od podłogi i framugi drzwi piszcząc jak przerażone dziewczynki. Wtedy kapitan wyjął z kieszeni krótkofalówkę i mruknął do niej: -Wszystko dobrze. Włamywacze zostali zlikwidowani. Przy okazji, mały przeciek w oceanarium. Z głośniku wydobył się kobiecy głos: -Przeciek? Już wysyłam tam.... -Nie, nie! Nie trzeba! Spokojnie, zaraz to naprawię! Po czym odłożył krótkofalówkę i dodał: -Zabezpieczenie żeby tu nie wleźli. Nieco dalej natrafili na trzecie drzwi, i weszli do pokoju za nimi. Na ścianach znajdowały się ekrany z migającymi datami, takimi jak 21.12.2012 albo 20.02.1524, i innymi wśród których były też takie, które miały dopiero nadejść. Pośrodku pomieszczenia był wielki monitor ukazujący układ słoneczny i masę czerwonych kropek na planetach które co sekunda zmieniały położenie. Z głośników pod monitorem dobiegał powtarzany w kółko komunikat: -Przypomina się! Następna data końca świata to: 13 kwietnia 2029. Kilku marynarzy parsknęło ze śmiechu, po czym skierowali się w stronę trzecich drzwi. Były one jednak zamknięte, i dopiero gdy Atleta wyrwał klamkę zobaczyli tabliczkę przyklejoną taśmą klejącą: "Nie wchodzić, w środku jest tygrys." Czwarte drzwi były uchylone, więc nie czekając weszli, a gdy to zrobili , kilku cofnęło się z powrotem na korytarz. Zostali tylko kapitan i Puppchicka. Byli w sali sądowej, tuż za stołem obrońcy. Pośrodku wielkiej sali była skuta łańcuchami anorektycznie chuda kobieta z malunkiem czaszki na twarzy. Na trybunach siedziały świnki morskie, ludzie oraz antropomorficzne zwierzęta. Sędzia miał małą, twardą czapkę podobną do stahlhelmu, na której górze dyndał plastikowy palec. Złota tabliczka przed nim głosiła: "Sędzia Kahk'r Palooshes". -Ty, Szkieleczycielko, zostałaś tutaj wezwana.... -To było....proszę. Nie. Mam rodzinę!- krzyknęła kobieta. -....Pod zarzutem próby edukacji młodzieży która godzi w dobre obyczaje! Wszyscy na trybunach wymienili przerażone spojrzenia. -To nie ja! Coś mnie omamiło, opętało, wysoki sądzie! Wysoki sądzie, ja nigdy bym.... Sędzia tylko splunął jej w twarz i wysyczał przez zęby: -Gdyby cię zakaziło Sudoku, wiedzielibyśmy. Miałabyś masę rąk, oczu i zębów w dziwnych miejscach. Raz jak tu nam jednego przyprowadzili, to miał zamiast penisa.... -Wysoki sądzie, dosyć!- rzekł oskarżyciel i skrzywił się. Szkieleczycielka zaczęła płakać, i z jej ust wyleciał cichy, ledwo słyszalny pisk przerywany łzami. Obrońca spojrzał na nią z politowaniem, natomiast reszta z obrzydzeniem i wyraźną pogardą. Sędzia odchrząknął, po czym zaczął: -Dwudziestego kwietnia 2015 roku świadek zauważył podmiot uczący dzieci że grube kobiety umierają na zawał serca i miażdżycę.... Wszyscy w sali podskoczyli z oburzenia i zaczęli wygrażać pięściami oskarżonej oraz pokazywać wulgarne gesty. -....po czym owym dzieciom śpiewała obelżywą, i niezgodną z prawem Nacjonalistycznej Republiki Półwyspu Uśmiechu. Czy....czy państwo zgodzą się bym wyrecytował jej refren? Obrońca pogrzebał w todze i wyjął zatyczki do uszu, Szkieleczycielka zaczęła piszczeć i syczeć, ale nie mogła nic wydusić z przerażenia. Oskarżyciel zmartwiał ale pokiwał głową. Wśród szmeru ludzi na trybunach dało się usłyszeć wyraźnie powtarzane słowa "tak" oraz "bardzo proszę". Wtedy sędzia uniósł rękę, pierś mu falowała po czym Puppchicka zobaczył nawet z daleka krople potu na jego czole. Sędzia poprawił czapkę i mruknął: -Mnnn....dobrze. -Błagam, nie.- pisnęła Szkieleczycielka, ale sędzia zaczął śpiewać: -Sia la la, sia la la, ja o zdrowie dbam. Sia la la, sia la la, grubych obśmiewam.... Paru siedzących w sali zatkało uszy, a oskarżyciel otarł sobie czoło chusteczką, po czym wysapał: -Wysoki Sądzie, proszę przestać. Ale....ale mi serce wali.... Sędzia stracił natychmiast swój oficjalny ton i powiedział: -Sorry, sorry, Jasiek. Przerywam cytat, ponieważ obecny tutaj oskarżyciel Jan Kasztan źle się poczuł. Eeee....stary, na pewno wziąłeś piguły? Obrońca zdjął zatyczki, uśmiechnął się i rzekł wyzywająco: -Czyżby obecny tutaj oskarżyciel Jan Kasztan był pod wpływem miękkich środków odurzających? Szkieleczycielka podniosła głowę, ukazując zapuchnięte, czerwone oczy i strumienie łez rozmazujące makijaż czaszki. Natomiast oskarżyciel zbladł, i ponownie otarł czoło. -Cóż za....żart, panie obrońco. Było by to co prawda....uff....Wysoki Sądzie? -Oddaję głos oskarżycielowi Janowi Kasztanowi. -Wysoki....wysoki....Sądzie. Coś mi się dzieje z pikaw....pikawą. Muszę chyba iść do....do szpitala. Sędzia również zrobił się biały jak kreda po czym stuknął młotkiem. -Proszę iść. Znajdziemy kogoś na....na zastępstwo. Szkieleczycielka zaczęła się wyrywać z łańcuchów, wrzeszcząc: -Wolność! Wolność! Z kątów sali wyskoczyło dwóch Śnieżnych Kiboli, wielkich małpoludów o czarnej skórze i białym futrze, po czym zaczęli smagać kobietę batami tak że krew trysnęła na lśniącą podłogę. Obrońca kręcił młynka kciukami patrząc z wyraźnym obrzydzeniem na hominidów. -Sądzę iż Wysoki Sąd jest we współżyciu małżeńskim z oskarżycielem Janem Kasztanem, i widzę iż Wysoki Sąd jest poddenerwowany. Twój ptysiaczek-misiaczek zapewne po rozprawie zrobi ci okłady z rumianku i swych gładkich pośladków!- ryknęła kobieta przez syki i piski bólu, a obrońca wrzasnął: -Wysoki Sądzie, jak tak można? Sędzia wyglądał tak jakby chciał rzucić młotkiem w Szkieleczycielkę, której plecy były pokryte czerwonymi rozcięciami. Puppchice zdawało się iż łańcuchy zaciskają się tym ciaśniej im bardziej sędzia jest zdenerwowany, gdyż teraz aż wpijały się w skórę. -Dobra, spływamy stąd. Tu go nie ma.- szepnął Kapitan i wszyscy marynarze wyszli z sali sądowej na korytarz. Zaczęli iść dalej, i natrafili na piąte drzwi. Za nimi było coś w stylu sali chirurgicznej. Pośrodku było kolejne akwarium, bardzo mętne. Tak że nie mogli zobaczyć co jest w środku. Dwa latające drony poruszały się i co jakiś czas brały małą tabletkę z metalowego pojemnika, wrzucały do akwarium a ta zaczynała musować i rozpływała się. Puppchicka podszedł, po czym zapukał w szybkę. Wtedy jeden z dronów podleciał do tafli wody, i z jego spodu wysunął się hak, którym zaczął gmerać w wodzie. Po chwili wyciągnął z niego....coś. Puppchicka nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widzi. Widział to stworzenie w atlasie zwierząt prehistorycznych, lecz nigdy nie spodziewał się tego że ujrzy je naprawdę. -A...a....anomalocaris. O ty w mordę- wychrypiał. Stworzenie wyglądało jak pozbawiony nóg, szczypiec i czułek homar z parą czarnych oczu rozglądających się po pomieszczeniu, oraz dwoma podobnymi do szczękoczułek wyrostkami. Usta były ukryte na spodzie stwora. Ramię ze strzykawką wysunęło się z sufitu, po czym wbiło się w ogon anomalocarisa, po czym napełniło czerwoną krwią. Następnie strzykawka została umieszczona przez inne robotyczne ramię w dziwnej podobnej do komputera maszynie, a z małego otworu wysunął się długi pasek papieru z masą dziwnych znaków oraz liter nie mających sensu dla marynarzy. Nad akwarium wisiał głośnik z przyciskiem. Puppchicka wcisnął go. -Halo? Halo? Kurde, rząd raportujcie, tutaj mówię ja, no wiecie.... -O, umm....u nas wszystko dobrze.- odparł Puppchicka udając typowy, chłodny ton urzędowy. -Te szmaty walczą z nami gołymi rękoma!- głosiła kolejna wiadomość, po której nastąpiły krzyki, i dźwięk podobny do tego wydawanego przez psa gryzącego kość. Kapitan skrzywił się a Atleta odpędzając się od zwisających z sufitu kabli powiedział: -K*rwa wyłącz to. -Rzeź jakby ich pogryzł pies! Na pomoc! Po minucie białego szumu głos znowu się odezwał i brzmiał jakby jego właściciel miał usta pełne płynu. -Udaye she do....jeziora wejde gony mne....K*RWA! Kolejna minuta zakłóceń. Puppchicka wyłączył głośnik zdziwiony. Kapitan wyjął telefon, ale jeden z marynarzy go powstrzymał. -Nie rób zdjęć bo rząd cię zamknie w pace. Wyszli z pokoju, a potem skierowali się w stronę szóstych drzwi z tabliczką "rejestr przestępców". -Wejdźmy tam.- zasugerował marynarz w okularach -Jak znam Kaczusia to tam się ukrył. Strasznie się jara kryminałami. Puppchicka otworzył drzwi tak ostrożnie jak umiał. W środku nie było nikogo poza strażnikiem śpiącym spokojnie na podłodze. Koło niego leżała pusta butelka po denaturacie i kawałek rogalika. Marynarze o mało nie wybuchnęli śmiechem, po czym zaczęli błądzić w labiryncie metalowych szafek z szufladami. Puppchicka otwierał jedną po drugiej, a potem zamykał. Były zapełnione po brzegi spisami różnych typów spod ciemnej gwiazdy. Szczególnie spodobał mu się jeden który brzmiał: Imię: Wojciech Nazwisko: Jaruzelski Zbrodnia: Molestowanie nieletnich, brak poszanowania dla Nacjonalistycznej Republiki Półwyspu Uśmiechu, noszenie okularów, bycie komunistą. Kara: Gwałcenie publicznie. Nieco niżej był podpis sędzi. Odłożył papier i spojrzał na marynarza po jego lewej stronie, który wyjął akta, i podbiegł do kapitana chichocząc jak hiena. Puppchicka natomiast poszedł szukać tego, po co tu przyszli. Minęło dobre pół godziny, gdy szukanie przerwał paskudny, oleisty ryk dobiegający z korytarza. Kapitan poderwał się i powiedział: -Czy ja właśnie słyszę Ruchacza? -Kogo?- spytał Puppchicka. -To takie stworzenia. Używają ich do pilnowania korytarzy.- odparł kapitan -I tak się składa że mam na nich sporo dowodów że to nielegalne krzyżówki Analnych Zaczajaczy z.... Drzwi otworzyły się, i do pokoju weszła gruba kobieta w ciasno opinającym się na jej wielkim brzuchu garniturze. Spod dwóch podbródków ciężko było zobaczyć krawat. Po szeroko rozstawionych wielkich, barwnych oczach i czerwonej plerezie, oraz małym podobnym do cienkiej kreski nosie zorientowali się że jest animcem, nie człowiekiem. W jednej ręce trzymała kawałek pizzy, a drugą przyciskała do piersi czarny neseser. -Czeszek yle razy czy mówyła....- powiedziała z pełnymi ustami, po czym urwała i trochę okruchów spadło z jej na ust na ziemię, gdy spostrzegła marynarzy wertujących karty, a zwłaszcza Atletę który kopał szafkę miotając przekleństwa. Nie czekając na odpowiedź i zamknęła drzwi. Kapitan wyglądał jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać. Zostali zauważeni. Atleta nie tracąc ani chwili wziął ich dwóch pod pachy, i wybiegli na korytarz. Wrócili do sali sądowej, tym razem schowali się za kolumnami, niezbyt dyskretnie zresztą, całe szczęście sędzia był skupiony na oskarżonej. Zobaczyli iż Szkieleczycielka leży w kałuży krwi i wymiocin, z plecami tak poszatkowanymi iż wyglądały jakby przejechała po nich kosiarka. -Albo się zamkniesz, albo tym razem podwiesimy cię pod sufit i zaczniemy miażdżyć żebra młotkami! Zeznawaj, głupia piz*o!- krzyknął sędzia. Z ust oskarżonej wyleciał ledwo widoczny strumyczek krwi. -Ja....ja....ja tego nie zrobiłam.- wychrypiała -Coś mnie....przykusiło. Zo-zobaczyłam swo-swojego by-by-by-byłego i on mi kazał....powiedział żebym....uczyła dzieci o nienawiści wobec grubych ko-o-o-obiet. Sędzia uśmiechnął się sadystycznie i powiedział z wyraźnie słyszalnym sarkazmem: -No proszę, w końcu coś poza tym pie*doleniem że jesteś niewinna. Więc twój były, tsja? Bukkacz, akt o Tomaszu W*ierdolu proszę. Z tłumu wyskoczył jak oparzony łysy człowiek z folderem podobnym do tych które przeglądali przed chwilą w szafkach marynarze, po czym rzucił nim w stronę sędziego jak frisbee, a ten złapał go, i otworzył. -Imię Tomasz, Nazwisko W*ierdol. Zbrodnia to....publiczne pedałowanie? Szkieleczycielka pisnęła: -Proszę....nie....błagam.... Sędzia ponownie splunął na oskarżoną. -Taaa....twój były, tylko jak mógł być twoim byłym jak tu pisze że był homoseksualistą? Obrońca wstał, zakasłał i rzekł: -Mogę prosić o głos? -Sąd udziela głosu obrońcy Honzikowi Nevratemu. -Tak więc, jak wysoki sąd podkreślił, był homoseksualistą. Był, nie jest. Może stał się heteroseksualistą, i poślubił podmiota. -Hmmfff....no nie, nie, nie, nie! Tak nie może być!- wybuchnął ktoś na trybunach -przecież Tomasz został wtrącony do kicia zaraz po tym jak go przyłapano na uprawianiu seksu! Szkieleczycielka zaczęła jęczeć żałośnie, i nagle wszyscy zaczęli się przekrzykiwać wiązankami argumentów, aż sędzia trzasnął młotkiem tak mocno, że pojawiło się na nim niemałe pęknięcie. Wtedy do sali przez te same drzwi przez które weszli marynarze, wskoczyła ta sama gruba kobieta która ich nakryła. -Wysoki sądzie! Ktoś tu jest! Atleta, kapitan i Puppchicka szybko wyszli, jakby byli normalnymi, zaproszonymi do sali ludźmi, po czym gdy tylko znaleźli się na korytarzu, wystrzelili jak z procy w kierunku następnych drzwi. Nie wiedzieli gdzie jest reszta marynarzy, wiedzieli tylko jedno - musieli znaleźć Kaczusia. Puppchicka szybko otworzył następne drzwi, ale za nimi stał wielki, spocony goły mężczyzna, więc zatrzasnęli je i ruszyli dalej. Za kolejnymi była ściana. A za następnymi.... -O kur*a- wyrwało się kapitanowi. Był to duży pokój z ustawionymi w jednym rzędzie manekinami. Przed nimi stało coś co przypominało karabin Maxim 1910 z I Wojny Światowej. Był on jednak mniej kanciasty, a zamiast szprychowatych szkieletów kół miał zgrabne, ogumione felgi. Miał białą, lśniącą farbę z czerwonymi akcentami. Miał na jednym boku coś w stylu korbki. Kapitan obszedł karabin dookoła, po czym zakręcił korbą, i karabin wydał dźwięk podobny do szczękania łańcucha rowerowego, po czym wystrzelił z lufy tak, iż Puppchicka i Atleta podskoczyli. -Oż ty, teraz to usłyszą.- szepnął pierwszy. -No fakt.- odparł kapitan -Ale zaraz, czej....O ty w mordę. Tu pisze na tej plakietce że to jest prototyp który zamierza ocenić ktoś z Troi, i jeżeli im się spodoba, to go użyją w swojej twierdzy. Atleta gdy to usłyszał podszedł do karabinu, złapał lufę i zmiażdżył ją w dłoni, po czym wszyscy wybiegli jak najszybciej, i schowali się w kolejnym pokoju. Było w nim tyle stert papieru że wyglądały jak śnieg. Puppchicka szybko zamknął drzwi, i od niechcenia wziął jedną kartkę. Znajdowało się na niej coś wyglądające jak plan. A był to plan.... -Zaraz....czy to czasem nie jest Biały Dom w Ameryce?- wtrącił kapitan. -Na to wygląda.- odparł Puppchicka. W prawym dolnym rogu było logo Świn.Co. -Więc to wszystko to plany....plany wszystkich budynków świata w których budowaniu miało udział Świn.Co? Na co takie coś w gmachu rządu Półwyspu Uśmiechu? -Może po to żebyś wściubiał tu nosa, Pupp.- odezwał się znajomy, ciamkający głos za plecami. Odwrócili się i zobaczyli Kaczusia stojącego w progu. Był umorusany czarną substancją, oraz miał w ręku scyzoryk. Atleta nagle złapał go za szyję tak, iż upuścił narzędzie i zaczął się dusić. -CO ŻEŚ ZROBIŁ?- ryknął. -Atleta, bo nas usłyszą!- krzyknął Puppchicka, a olbrzym upuścił Kaczusia i wszyscy pobiegli dalej. Teraz musieli uciec, nie było czasu na wyjaśnienia. Biegli marmurowym korytarzem z powrotem do windy. Gdy do niej dotarli, ledwo co się zmieścili z powodu muskulatury Kaczusia. Puppchicka zaczął maltretować przycisk "Parter". Gdy tam dotarli, zobaczyli całą masę ludzi w garniturach o różnych odcieniach szarości, każdy miał paralizator albo taser. -Ślicznie.- mruknął kapitan po czym wszyscy podnieśli ręce. A więc to już koniec ich przygody. Resztę życia spędzą w więzieniu, jedząc papki, męczyć się z strażnikami, być dzi*kami pod prysznicem gdy tylko ich mydło dotknie podłogi a oni będą na tyle lekkomyślni by się po nie schylić. Z rozmysłu coś jednak ich wyrwało. Atleta skoczył na tłum. Złapał jednego mężczyznę i uderzył w pierś tak że było słychać łamane żebra. Paru wystrzeliło w niego elektrody, ale ten po prostu wyrwał je z ciała, po czym zaryczał jak wściekły byk, strzelił parą z filtrów na masce, i kopem z półobrotu powalił czterech mężczyzn. Następnie zmiażdżył twarz jednego tajniaka w dłoni, tak że trysnęła z niej spieniona czerwona substancja oraz kawałki czaszki i mózgu. Puppchicka nie chciał stać bezczynnie, więc wraz z kapitanem i Kaczusiem wybiegli z budynku, i biegli tak daleko, aż poczuli się tak jakby ich płuca były pełne kwasu. Nie wiedzieli co się stało z Atletą, i cały czas oglądali się za siebie, czy czasem za nimi nie biegnie. Byli wycieńczeni, lecz dopiero odpoczeli gdy wrócili do domu. Marynarze czekali na nich przy drzwiach. Gdy tylko obniżyli Uzi, kapitan opadł na podłogę dysząc jakby przebiegł maraton, natomiast Puppchicka spojrzał za siebie. Stał za nim Atleta. Wyglądał jakby w ogóle się nie zmęczył, a gdy ich zobaczył, uśmiechnął się. Teraz można było go zobaczyć w pełnej krasie. Piersi wielkości drukarek, oczy z małymi, świdrującymi źrenicami oraz ręce wielkości kołpaków samochodowych. -Jakim cudem zabiłeś tyle ochroniarzy, i uciekłeś tak szybko?- zapytał Puppchicka z wyraźnym niedowierzaniem. -Krew robotników.- odparł Atleta. Puppchicka dopiero po tej brawurowej akcji zdołał dostrzec w pełni inność, i niezmierną moc olbrzyma, który teraz wciskał się niezdarnie skulony do domu, i gdy wszedł niechcący wybił dziurę w suficie głową. -A co z resztą?- wtrącił się marynarz z sumiastym wąsem -Co z Patchem, Andrzejem, Markiem i Jodem? Wtedy Atleta, otrzepując tynk z twarzy parsknął śmiechem. -Zaraz tu będą. Usłyszeli wtedy w oddali eksplozję, jakby wybuchła mina, po czym usłyszeli dźwięk ognia, tak jakby wielka, płonąca kula zmierzała w ich stronę, coraz głośniejszy i głośniejszy. Nagle przez sufit przebili się rozsypując po wnętrzu tynk i beton brakujący marynarze. Palili się oraz byli cali osmaleni. Atleta wyjął z kieszeni gaśnicę, i skierował strumień wody z pianą na wijące się i wrzeszczące ciała. Jedno z nich, wypluwając białą pianę z ust i nosa powiedział zadyszany: -Ja....my rzuciliśmy....zaklęcie Pactum Inferno. -Widzimy.- rzekł kapitan który położył się na podłodze i oddychał głęboko z wybałuszonymi oczami, koszmarnie zmęczony -Wracamy....na statek.... Minęło jednak parę dobrych dni nim wrócili na pancernik. Atleta w wolnym czasie trenował wyrywając drzewa i rzucając nimi na odległość, Kaczuś fotografował co popadnie, a kapitan grał w tanie gry na AppStore. Gdy jednak wrócili, zrozumieli iż teraz zbliżają się do Troi. Do ich jedynego celu. Ostatecznego. Kategoria:Odyseja (opowiadanie)